


Werestiles

by apollo41



Series: Drabble Events' Fills [48]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Creeper Peter Hale, Established Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Fluff and Crack, Future Fic, M/M, Sarcastic Stiles, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Stiles is Legal
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7814200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollo41/pseuds/apollo41
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Di quella volta che è Stiles a mordere Peter e non il contrario.<br/>Dal testo:<br/>Stiles mollò la presa e fissò il segno a malapena visibile del morso sparire velocemente. “Sei uno Stiles mannaro adesso. E io sono il tuo Alpha, quindi ti comando di andarti a sedere al tavolo e restartene buono fino a che non avrò finito con la cena. E se dirai anche una sola parola, giuro che andrò a vivere da mio padre per almeno due settimane!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Werestiles

**Author's Note:**

> Questa oneshot è stata scritta ad uno dei soliti event a cui partecipo sempre (sul solito gruppo facebook di cui lascio il link https://www.facebook.com/groups/756312397778464/).  
> Ho anche avuto il tempo di rileggere e correggere, ma potrebbero esserci cavolate varie perché sono scema; al massimo segnalatele in un commento.  
> Vi lascio alla lettura! Baci, Elisa.
> 
> PS: a queste cose come al solito non sono previsti seguiti. (Ma se avete dei prompt da proporre nei commenti anche per vecchie drabble/flash/one-shot potrei prendere in considerazione di scriverci altre sciocchezzuole brevi.)

_**Werestiles** _

 

_Prompt: Peter/Stiles - Di quella volta che è Stiles a mordere Peter e non il contrario._

Se c'era una cosa che Stiles avrebbe dovuto considerare fin dall'inizio della loro relazione, era che Peter non avrebbe smesso di essere una dannata spina nel fianco solo perché facevano sesso, vivevano sotto lo stesso tetto e a modo loro si dichiaravano amore eterno un paio di volte la settimana.

Anzi, forse tutte quelle cose avevano peggiorato esponenzialmente il livello di tortura fisica e mentale che era costretto a subire ogni giorno. Non che gli facesse male davvero, era solo fastidioso oltre ogni limite! Lo coglieva alle spalle di continuo, non perdeva occasione si spostarlo di peso da un posto all'altro, per non parlare del suo continuo commentario a qualsiasi cosa e NO. La telecronaca era una cosa di Stiles, come il sarcasmo! Peter non poteva portargliela via, doveva smetterla. Anche se in realtà il sarcasmo di Peter era una delle ragioni per cui si erano messi insieme dal principio...

Il punto comunque restava che Peter doveva smetterla, Stiles aveva bisogno di una vacanza da quella tortura continua! Che era il motivo per cui, mentre stava cucinando la cena quella sera, Stiles decise di averne avuto abbastanza quando un braccio gli avvinghiò le spalle spaventandolo quasi a morte, il corpo di Peter che gli si schiacciava contro la schiena e lo spingeva contro la penisola della cucina. D'istinto, afferrò con forza l'avambraccio di Peter portandoselo alla bocca e morse con tutta la forza che aveva, Peter che dietro di lui restava immobilizzato dallo shock.

Stiles mollò la presa e fissò il segno a malapena visibile del morso sparire velocemente. “Sei uno Stiles mannaro adesso. E io sono il tuo Alpha, quindi ti comando di andarti a sedere al tavolo e restartene buono fino a che non avrò finito con la cena. E se dirai anche una sola parola, giuro che andrò a vivere da mio padre per almeno due settimane!”

Peter rimase pietrificato ancora per qualche istante prima di scoppiare a ridere e crollare di peso contro Stiles schiacciandolo contro la superficie fredda della penisola.

Stiles sbuffò esasperato. Forse avrebbe dovuto trasferirsi in Alaska per un paio di mesi; era sicuro che il freddo sarebbe stato meno noioso di Peter.


End file.
